This invention relates in general to an electronic spelling machine and, in particular, to a self-contained, hand held machine which provides various pattern matching functions in addition to a spelling validation function.
It is known to incorporate electronic spelling devices in word processing machines and to provide programs for validating spelling of input words. However, for practical widespread use by large numbers of individuals, an electronic speller has to have the convenience and accessability of a typical printed dictionary or printed spelling dictionary.
In order to provide this convenience, it is important that the electronic dictionary perform multiple functions, each one of which is at the control of the user.
Accordingly, it is the purpose of this invention to provide an electronic dictionary which permits the user to selectively call up functions that will permit spelling validation, matching up portions of words having missing letters to provide possible output for use in, for example, a cross word puzzle, and to provide the user with alternate spelling possibilities for validated words.
In order to provide all of these functions in a hand held, readily accessible convenient device, an appropriate trade off must be made between comprehensiveness and limited range, complexity and simplicity. More particularly, functions must be selected and limited in their applicability to provide the bulk of what a user is likely to want from a dictionary without requiring excessive capacity or programming.
It is also important that such a device be provided in a size and at a cost which will commend itself to large numbers of individuals.
Accordingly, it is a further object of this invention to provide the functions mentioned in a device which has the trade offs which provide a compact relatively inexpensive product.